


Of Lust and Love

by PotatooftheLand



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xenophilia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Collection of NSFW shorts with various characters in various AU's inspired from my travels throughTumblr, you may request but prompts are subject to my moderation.  Warnings tagged by chapter now.Requests: CLOSED





	1. Tarn (Faeformers AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to call you out anymore, you know who you are who I've written this for xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Dom/sub, Rough sex, Mildly Dub-Con, Size Difference, Xeno, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation

Tarn groans, panting and whining as you peer up at him with those playful and pretty, pretty eyes. Your grin cheekily as you run your tongue along the tip of his thick, throbbing, spike, soft hands gripping the rest of his shaft as he tangles his servo in your hair. He thinks he’s almost too large for your sweet little mouth, but you don’t protest so neither will he.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” you ask audaciously, continuing to stroke his erect member as drops of thick, sticky transfluid bead out.

He hisses and bucks his hips into your mouth, effectively silencing you as he hits the back of your throat. He sheathes himself in your exquisite warmth. You choke and sputter, looking so beautiful with tears pricking the corners of your eyes. He pulls out, letting you gasp for air for a few precious seconds before pushing your head back onto his cock and forcing himself down your throat. Your teeth scrape along his member as he purrs in pleasure, feeling your tightness and heat engulf him. He thrusts relentless, hand in your hair preventing you from pulling away as pre-cum and saliva dribble down your face and neck.

“Still think you’re in control?” he teases darkly, knowing that you can’t reply with how your lips are stretched around his shaft. 

“I want you to swallow everything I give you.” He commands as you whimper in acknowledgement.

He continues fragging your face, revelling at how yours eyes are shut as you struggle to accommodate his sheer girth and length. You’re nails are digging into him, but he knows you’re powerless against his strength. As it stands, you seem like you can barely breathe, on the edge of unconsciousness. He growls, pumping harder as he nears the edge. He hilts himself inside you as he cums, pressing your face to him tightly so that you have to swallow the transfluid he pours down your throat. He can see you gulping frantically, but even then some of his hot, thick seed spills down your chin.

He grins, stroking your hair as you collapse to the ground. You’re weak and heaving for air, throat raw from his cock.

“Do you think we’re done?”

“N-No, Tarn.” You whimper back as you obediently bend over, presenting him with your soft, wet entrance.

“Did I not tell you not to waste my transfluid?” He questions with narrowed optics, loving how submissive you are.

“Yes, Tarn! Please forgive me!” you hurriedly plead, spreading your legs wider in apology as he growls, aroused by the power trip.

He shudders in excitement as he presses you against the table, spike ghosting over the lips of your sex. Tarn rubs your clit with his fingers, tracing harder and harder circles as you cry out. You start squirming and struggling under his weight but he doesn’t slow for a moment.

“Look at you, already so wet. So _needy_ , you can barely fit me but you’re still just desperate for my cock.” He teases as you whine and moan beneath him, gripping the counter as you try to remain coherent.

“Y-Yes, Tarn.”

He plunges inside suddenly with a hiss as you whimper from the size of him, feeling inch by torturous inch eased deeper every second. He’s so thick, he fills you so completely that you can barely take it, can barely stand to have him push you single-mindedly to your limit. You cry out when you feel him bump against the entrance to your womb. He hushes you gently, hilting himself inside fully before starting to pull out. You have only a second of respite before he’s slamming inside you again and again harshly. The heat and sensation is almost too much, even before he begins mercilessly pounding your yielding pussy with his thick, hard shaft. His pace is ruthless and unrelenting, his grip on you bruising as you wail and scream, feeling your breasts scrape against the surface of the table repeatedly with each impossibly deep penetration. But you’re helpless to do anything other than lie there and let him ravage you insatiably.

His thrusts become erratic and forceful as he nears completion, and you nearly sob with relief. As pleasurable and painful as his appetite is, you’re overstimulated and trembling from the effort to stay bent over and your legs would surely have buckled had he not been grinding you into the table. His cum spills hot and sticky into you, spreading fire along your inner walls and leaving you gasping at the enormous amount as your stomach distends. You squirm in discomfort, but he just keeps filling you with his viscous transfluid, keeping it all stopped up with his spike. It’s too much even then, as rivulets leak down your leg from your stretched and twitching entrance.

Finally, he slides his member out, lines of sticky liquid trailing after his shaft. You can barely speak as he lifts you, carries you to the bed where your lips are brought to his in a heated kiss. Instead of sweet aftercare though, he bends your legs out of the way. Tarn grins lazily at your meek and startled whimpers before sheathing his still hard and dripping cock inside your oversensitive sex, starting to thrust inside you painfully all over again.


	2. Pharma (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Rough sex, Dub-Con, Xeno, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation, Yandere, Non-con elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the yandere Tumblr asks, Pharma with #19.

It had been a mistake to go to him, of course it was but you had been desperate. You two had been friends as well so you thought surely, surely he wouldn’t demand too great a fee. You couldn’t just sit by and watch your loved one ail away from some unknown sickness either, couldn’t watch them suffer day in day out. No, so you had called Pharma.

“Please, I’ll give you anything if you can just cure them.” You pleaded as he appraised you with benign blue optics.

“I see, I will do all I can to heal them.” He replied simply as you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, thank you!”

You weren’t so thankful when it came time to pay the price though. You shifted uneasily in the dim room, hearing the breathing of your loved one already evening out and seeing their complexion improve before your eyes.

“What do you mean the price is me?” you ask hesitantly, still crouched at the bedside.

“That is my price. I want you, come with me.” He repeated as you felt panic begin to well up in your heart.

“Now? But they haven’t even woken up yet! I haven’t spent any time with them! Please, please delay my payment.” You begged as he sighed, blinking tiredly.

“Very well, you are to be waiting in the forest for me in one year’s time though.” He relinquishes and again, you thank him as he stares at you with those blue, blue eyes.

One year…hardly enough time to even say goodbye but it’s better than no time at all. When your loved one wakes though and hears what you’ve done, they make you _promise_ not to go. Those who are taken by Fae are never heard of again, their fates unknown.

So you don’t say farewell to Pharma before you leave. 

You move far from your home to a bustling city, for Fae detest noise and clamour. You practically paint your house with iron and salt. Yet it’s futile in the end, you should have known better. The hour draws near and you half expect to be dragged from your fortress kicking and screaming. But Fae are not so conspicuous. All that happens is you watch the light slowly fade from your loved one’s eyes as you scream, watch them fall back into deep sickness.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You weep as they slip away.

But they aren’t lost yet. You know what you have to do, calling an ambulance to attend to them you race back to your hometown. Panting, you stumble into the darkness of the forest. You know what it means to come back, what he’ll do.

“Well, well if it isn’t (Name). Did you really try to renegade on your promise after I so graciously extended you leave?” sneered a familiar voice as you try to stifle your shaking.

“I’m sorry, Pharma.” You mumble as he stalks into view.

He’s changed, those once kind eyes are now clouded and swirling with madness. It scares you. He grins, baring sharp fangs that seem to have no place on a healer. Your back is slammed against a tree and you cry out in surprise and pain. His red and white wings seem to close in like walls around you as you look up into his grinning face.

“You’re mine.” He purrs, tearing your clothes apart with ease as you flinch.

“Pharma, please! Please, Pharma!” you beseech, hoping for some semblance of your old friendship to stay his hand. But you know what he wants, can see how ravenous his eyes are. You know the price.

“I love it when you say my name like that, do it again.” He commands as you feel tears begin to streak down your face.

“Pharma…Pharma...”

He cuts you off with a desperate kiss, tongue delving into your mouth as he moans with pleasure and arousal. Your exposed skin is pressed flush against his warm body as his hands massage and stroke everywhere they can reach. You feel something hard and so very hot press against your inner thigh and whimper in fear, trying to shut your legs but he merely pries them apart with ease.

“I was going to be gentle, make love to you slowly but then you had to try and run. Break your promise to me.” He breathes as you shudder, you think he enjoys having this much power over you.

“So now I have to punish you, don’t I?” he continues, rubbing the tip of his burning spike over your entrance.

“Pharma, please have mercy. Please…” you sob as you can feel his pre-cum smear against your lips.

“Begging already? We haven’t even started.” He teases cruelly, bringing his vibrating fingers to your clit and rubbing furiously.

You whimper at the sensation, trying to pull away but he merely smirks and applies more pressure, pushes you more firmly against the unyielding trunk.

“Do you like my new hands, darling?” he asks innocently as you writhe against him, gasping and panting from the continuous ministrations.

You can feel yourself getting wet as he slips two fingers inside your warmth, still massaging and stimulating your clit as you whine. It’s starting to get too much, but Pharma keeps your legs spread wide and you’re in no position to do anything but take it. He pumps his fingers as you come, letting out a wail as he refuses to stop abusing your clit.

“Please—Ah!”

You feel his thick and heated head press into your entrance, large and throbbing with arousal. You have no warning before he penetrates you deeply, thrusting his length in until it hits your cervix and you scream the entire way. It’s so hot, burning your walls and stretching you open past your limit.

“I know it hurts, honey, but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say.” He whispers into your ear, starting to pound into you at a brutally fast pace.

You twist and thrash, crying out and scrabbling for purchase against the rough bark of the tree. Still, he continues plunging his cock into your sex again and again. His fingers haven’t left your clit and you’re weeping mess beneath his heavier frame. The overstimulation is making his penetrations more pain than pleasure as he pumps and forces his way in repeatedly. You feel your walls start to flutter and spasm around his scorching spike and bury your face in his shoulder. 

You don’t know how long you’re trapped there, bare body being used at his leisure as he thrusts roughly and slams into you again and again. His servos haven’t left your clit and the vibrations are starting to drive you insane with oversensitivity as you come and come for him. Eventually, through your daze you hear him growl, spike twitching inside you before he overloads. His viscous, burning transfluid fills you completely, lining your womb and insides with fire and unbearable heat as you remain helplessly pressed against him. 

You sob quietly, exhausted and trembling as he keeps the fluid all plugged up inside you with his shaft. Still, he won’t remove his fingers from your sex.

“Good girl~ Let’s continue this at home.” He purrs as you finally, mercifully slip away into unconsciousness.


	3. Drift 02 (Yandere/Mass Displaced AU 02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Size difference, Rough sex, Dub-Con, Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Non-con elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Drift (Yandere AU 02) post on In Another Lifetime. Dub-con.

“I planned for us, you know.” He purred, even as you thrashed and struggled to get out from under him. “I knew you would come to me eventually.”

“What did you do, what did you do Drift?!”

“Hush, there’s no need to be afraid. I’ve only made it so that we could be together without any more bothersome impediments getting in the way.” He replied smoothly, as fear welled up in your heart.

“It wasn’t an accident, was it?” you whispered but his lips were against yours in a flash, silencing your realisation.

Your friend, nothing more than a heap of scrap metal thanks to someone you thought you could trust. Who now had you pressed against his berth and at his non-existent mercy.

“(Name) _please_ , you know your friend had consumed something that night. His behaviour was erratic and I was only defending myself. Don’t let that cloud your vision. It’s okay to love me. Please love me.”

“No! No, Drift! You’re insane!”

“If it is madness to love you, then perhaps. For the longest time after the accident you avoided me, would leave the room if I entered. It hurt me more than you can imagine to see you walk away again and again, I couldn’t bear it. I tried to accept the distance but I can’t let you go, not now not ever. I _need_ you.”

“You don’t need me, you need help! You need to see someone, because you’re regressing into your old ways!”

“Hush, it’s okay if you don’t understand now. I know it’s so difficult in light of the recent events. Instead, let me _show_ you how much I love you.” He croons quietly, hands slipping under your clothes before tearing them free in one swift motion.

“Drift…you wouldn’t hurt me, you wouldn’t…right?” you dare to ask, aghast and terrified.

“No, never. I’ll make you feel good.” He soothed, pushing your undergarments aside and pressing the head of his burning spike against your sex.

His engine rumbled loudly and you could hear his cooling fans blasting as he rubbed his shaft against your lips. Tears sprung to your eyes as you felt the immense girth and the sheer heat emanating from his member. He leans down to kiss you tenderly, eyes soft and doting and a complete contrast to his actions as you feel his cock start to vibrate against your clit. You groan involuntarily at the wave of pleasure that follows, squirming as he presses harder. Drops of pre-cum are beading out along his length and dripping into you, almost unbearably hot and sticky.

“Just relax, it will be easier if you do.” He coos indulgently, even as you pant and gasp at the continuous sensations. “I knew you would come around, look how wet you are already.”

You writhe and twist as he turns up the intensity of the stimulation, crying out as the living metal feels close to scalding. Your every struggle is rewarded with stronger and more rapid vibrations against your sensitive clit, leaving you trembling and compliant beneath him. It feels _good_ , and hazily you’re not sure if you want him to stop. You shouldn’t want him though, not after what he’s done and yet…

He spreads your legs wider as you feel him position his dripping spike at your entrance, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. He penetrates you. His considerable length filling you entirely, your walls are stretched impossibly to accommodate his scorching thickness. He enters you slowly, giving you time to adjust to his size as he savours how you flutter around his cock, dazed and quivering. Utterly at his mercy, completely _his_.

Finally he hilts himself, his pressurised and pulsating member so deep and so heavy against your cervix. You’re shaking, having already come once from his previous ministrations as he cups your face gently before beginning to pull out, carefully pushing back into you as you twitch around him. It’s too much, his ceaseless vibrating, his slick and viscous pre-cum, the sheer heat and largeness of his cock…

You pant, gasping sharply as he quickens his pace, start to pound into your yielding sex that strains to encompass him.

“You feel wonderful, my love. Like you were made to take my spike.” He tells you breathlessly, angling his hips to stab so deeply it has you screaming.

Your nerves are on fire as he doesn’t relent, his previous restraint and tenderness starting to melt away under the passion of his arousal. He thrusts into you again and again as you lie there and take him in, further and further. 

You don’t know how many times you came before you feel him start to stutter his hips, pressing flush against you as his overload empties what feels like gallons of transfluid into your womb and body. It’s viscous and so very warm, lining your walls as you pant and whimper. He slips out of your oversensitive entrance, lovingly kissing your lips and face.

“You did so well, you were so tight and good.” He praises adoringly, folding you into his arms as exhaustion rocks you to sleep.


	4. Drift + Rodimus (Space AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Size difference, Rough sex, Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This NSFW collection is a mess for those who don't follow my In Another Lifetime AU's xD

You sleepily rolled over, pushing someone’s head away as you attempted to get comfortable. It was especially warm today, those hard bodies pressed around you seemed hotter and slicker somehow as they rubbed against your skin. You know they were upset with you for trying to leave, but other than dragging you back they hadn’t done much else. Loud purring reverberated through your bones. You grumbled, as Drift rested his heavy head on top of yours so that you were tucked against his muscled chest, arms tightly wound around your waist.

It would be rather inappropriate if they weren’t aliens, you thought. They had been very touchy since the first day so you had merely made a note that this was part of their mannerisms.

Then, you felt it.

Something heated and hard prodding insistently against your inner thigh through your shorts. It’s nothing, it’s nothing you tell yourself frantically as you jerk away. But there’s no way to create distance when you’re sandwiched between these two enormous mer. You can’t even look down, their positions have rendered you all but immobile.

You hiss as you attempt to reach down and push his shaft away.

But your arms are locked up in Rodimus’ embrace as he cuddles you from the front, lazily tracing circles on your sensitive skin with a hand that has slipped under your shirt. You realised suddenly what that sudden change over them had been.

It must be mating season, and your ‘escape attempt’ must only have given them a reason to issue you, their delicious pet, a punishment or reward depending on your perspective.

They soothed you with deep croons that left your mind cloudy. Those claws are cutting away your clothes, for all the meagre protection they had afforded you as your leg is lifted high, hooked under their arm and allowing them easy access to your exposed sex. 

You feel his spike rubbing against your clit, so hot it almost sears.

The ridges and sections increase the friction as you find yourself moaning despite yourself. You couldn’t deny the pleasure you were starting to feel, as you breath hitched and Drift’s rutting against you became more desperate. Was it wrong to mate with these horny aliens? What a response to record in your journal…. Hearing your involuntary groan had encouraged Drift’s advances, as he happily nipped at your neck.

“Please…”

Rodimus pressed close, fingers toying with your breasts and nipples as he stared lovingly at you with those ravenous eyes. He’s purring, capturing your attention before you gasp suddenly.

Drift plunged himself inside you. 

His thick and meaty cock stretching your yielding entrance open as wide as possible as you whimper. He pulls out momentarily only to thrust in again, wet and dripping head pushing single-mindedly towards your core as you let out a cry and thrash meekly in their grasp. It only seems to spurn them on, as his length is shoved deep inside your tight entrance.

You’re so full you can barely remember to breathe, gritting your teeth as your walls flutter to accommodate the intrusion. It’s pulsing and burning inside you and you can do nothing but lie there as he penetrates further and further. But it feels good. You feel so full, split on the sheer girth of his rod as he pushes against your cervix, whining a little and thrusting against this barrier as you scream.

Finally, he hilts himself. You sob quietly, clenching around him as he gently pulls himself out only to thrust back in with reckless abandon. Each buck of his hips leaves you bruised and moaning, as his already unforgiving pace seems to quicken to cruelty in his excitement to consume you. You twist and wail in pleasure, but the mer doesn’t pause, merely digs his claws into your hips as he harshly continues pounding, forcing your hips down on his shaft eagerly. The wet, wanton noises of your moist sex being repeatedly impaled on Drift’s cock fill the room, arousing Rodimus who is panting excitedly as he tugs and flicks at your sensitive nipples. 

His own spike is scraping against your raw clit now, scorching even hotter than Drift’s as you writhed helplessly between them. Viscous, sticky transfluid is beading out and onto your abused lips, as the two of them rub and shove their pulsating members against you. It almost too much, and tears roll down your face when you feel both cocks against your entrance. 

Drift growls, clearly irritated that Rodimus is trying to ‘push in’ and he thankfully bumps him away. The orange mer whines, still desperately rutting against your stomach with heavy, hard strokes that leave sticky trails of cum across your skin. You keen, as Drift’s hips seem to buck into you wildly, and desperately in those final moments before he fills you, transfluid pouring into you deeply for minutes and minutes. Your walls quiver and burn against this torrent as he clutches you to him tightly.

You can barely feel Rodimus pawing at you needily as you shut your eyes, so stretched and stuffed from Drift alone. Finally, he slips out as you whimper, suddenly so empty between your thighs. But it doesn’t last long, because you’ve barely wound down from your orgasm when Rodimus is sliding thick and heady inside you.


	5. Overlord (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Dub-Con, Size Difference, Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Oviposition, Insect Sex, Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW sequel that people requested :') Enjoy xD Y'all don't even know how I dodge so hard to avoid the non-con xD I googled beetle reproducing habits for this xD

They were crying, screaming and flailing as he was still frustratingly unable to find what he wanted. Overlord crooned, deep rumbles from the back of his throat to calm their sheer terror. This was a typical response to any Bugformer that found themselves pinned under his claws, let alone one as tiny and pretty as you. But there was no need to fear, had he not proven repeatedly that he wanted only to provide for you? That he would make a good and strong sire for your young?

“Hush, I would never hurt you…” he assured lowly, as you continued swatting at him with your soft, squishy fore-legs.

He rubbed and snuggled himself against you desperately, intoxicated and hazy from your presence and the unbearable heat that was pooling in his underbelly and radiating from his metal frame. He _had_ to have you, his entire body was screaming at him to breed you full and round with his eggs…you, his perfect mate who would fill his lonely burrow with offspring. He went ahead and made the assumption that your kind was compatible with him, you certainly _tasted_ compatible… 

He huffed, growing increasingly impatient as he wasn’t able to find any opening in your now dull coloured exterior. The flaking layers of your skin would sometimes flap off and he could slide his appendages into the soft, heat underneath. Hm, that would explain your behaviour. You must be moulting, and most bugs liked to be left well alone during that time, tucked away somewhere remote and safe. But there was nowhere safer on Cybertron for you than with him, and he knew the tenderness of your current state would only intensify the pleasure of mating with you…

Yet, he still could not find where to apply himself. He whined in frustration, sitting on you and feeling that tantalising warmth seep through his armour. Taunting him. He _longed_ to push his erect spike deep inside your velvet heat, fill you to the brim with his eggs and seed—

He lapped up your tears miserably, throbbing, leaking ovipositor heavy and hot on your stomach as he contemplated what to do. Every brush against your silky skin had him shuddering with want. Brought the thought of your tight, encompassing warmth squeezing around his cock—  
Growling, he forced his sex-dazed mind to focus. 

The only reasonable decision his horny processor could come to for discovering how to breed you successfully was to check your entire body over. Contemplatively, he took a deep breath and following the scent of your sweetness and fertility lower and lower. He nibbled along the space between your legs, holding your thighs apart as you continued your high pitched protest.

He could smell you, the scent fogging his processor like thick honey and nectar. He rubbed his meaty cock against this dip enthusiastically, hoping to coax your slit out. Each heated stroke left pre-cum drooling out of his spike, as he began to thrust quicker from the arousal. You were writhing, still trying to push him away but your screeches had been replaced by plaintive whimpers. The sound of you begging and pleading beneath him only further enticed Overlord.

“There, you’re such a good little darling. It’s not so bad, hm?” he panted out as you let out a groan in response.

The friction was driving him mad, not enough to bring him over the edge but keeping him torturously on the brink, stimulated and more desperate with every rut between your plush thighs. But his exertions were not in vain. He could detect the aroma of your arousal underneath his own, a heady, saccharine perfume that made his spike twitch in anticipation.

“Open up, my love…I’ll be gentle.” He purred as you looked up at him with hooded eyes.

He watched hungrily as you slowly reached a hand down to peel back your clothing layer, a difficult feat considering how Overlord was pressing down on you. He let your shift him until he would see a moist, pink slit along your skin. He hummed excitedly, you were so small, you would be so tight and snug around his cock once he was inside…

Breathlessly, he pushed his tip against your opening, bumping and twisting his engorged length in an attempt to fit. You had stopped crying out, which he took as a good sign but he didn’t let your legs free from his grasp. They remained parted and stretched around his body, exposing your slit as he prodded and rubbed. With agonising care, Overlord penetrated your sensitive, wet sex, watching his cock slowly disappear into your body. 

It was heavenly.

The heat and fluttering of your walls around his head was like nothing he had ever experienced. Ravenously, he thrust in as you gave a beautiful gasp. Further and further he delved his pre-cum lubed shaft into your exquisite warmth, your soft, quivering walls. He moaned unabashedly, rocking his hips as your entire body was pushed along the bedding with his every movement.

He stared at you drunkenly, feeling you stretch around him deliciously as you arched your back but were otherwise limp and perfectly pliable beneath him like the good mate that you were. He inhaled deeply, feeling his head bump against your cervix. He hadn’t managed to hilt himself…but that was alright. He stilled, letting you adjust to his sheer girth as he caressed your face. 

With a low growl of warning, he pulled out only to slam back in. He could feel your fingers digging into the seams of his armour as he buried himself back inside you. Your lithe form was writhing and wailing under his relentless pounding despite his efforts to be gentle. The last thing he wanted was for you to break before you had incubated his eggs, but it was hard to remember such things when your pulsing tightness was sending heated pleasure along his dick with every penetration. Gazing at your trembling and needy body only made him more aroused, as his already painfully stimulated cock reached its climax. His rhythm stuttered, hips snapping against yours as he sunk his ovipositor as deep inside you as he could.

You shivered as his first egg travelled down his length, a large bulge at your entrance as he tried to coax it in. He grunted, pushing and using the flat side of his claws to rub and toy at your entrance. You were mewling, in that adorable, sensuous way he loved and he cooed, nipping at your lips fondly. Just a little more…

His egg slipped past, slickly entering your warmth and stretching you further than you thought possible. It was pain and pleasure and too much all at once— Overlord swallowed your keening cry, pleased and hazy from the coupling. He adored the way you stomach distended, how your body became plump with his spawn and evidence of your union. It made pride and arousal flare inside him to see you belong completely to him, thighs slick from sex and his controlled domination of you. The way you gave yourself to him, parted your legs compliantly... A second egg slid out of his sac, beginning its slow descent into your body as you groaned. 

He smiled dotingly, already reaching down to ease the passage of his brood into his darling mate.


	6. Deadlock (Human Pet AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Dom/sub, Rough sex, Dub-Con, Size Difference, Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uck, hello xD This was a request and I shoehorned in the quote but it doesn't really fit so I just slapped my keyboard until this came out >> Enjoy xD

“You’re nothing. They don’t care you like I do. You’re only here because they need me.” Deadlock tells you airily, as you continue sorting through the files you’ve been given.

Privately, you want to roll your eyes. It’s Commander Insecure at it again, taking out several millennia of frustration on the resident human pet. But you don’t, because it accomplishes nothing and in the end you understand you’re only here as long as his anger management lessons hold. For now, you’re a pretty little trinket to keep the officer’s entertained. Or more accurately, Deadlock entertained. It was common knowledge around the ship that you belonged to him. No one else really cared about what you did.

“Are you listening to me?” he snapped as you turned to him with your stock photo polite face.

“Of course.”

“Watch your tone…” he snarled threateningly as you internally sighed.

“Yes, sir.”

He stood abruptly, slamming a hand down next to your head as you were knocked off your feet from the impact, data pad tumbling away onto the desk.

“Report to my habsuite after hours for insubordination.” He spat as you quickly gathered up your things, a sense of foreboding building in your stomach. 

As much as he liked to find fault with you for trying to live your regular life around here, he hadn’t ordered you to his room before. Someone must have stepped on his toes. With a quick nod, you darted off before he became any more volatile for the day.

~*~

“Don’t you dare come until I give you permission.”

You pant and gasp pitifully, whining as the incessant buzzing between your legs that leaves your sex swollen and oversensitive, just shy of bringing you over the edge. Your legs tremble as wet slickness trails down your thighs, held apart by cuffs. Your back arches as a particularly strong tremor rubs against your walls _just_ right, setting your nerves on fire. But he always turns it down just before you can get there, keeping you in a needy, pathetic state.

“Please…!”

You groaned meekly, helpless and full around the enormous toy that was buried too deep inside your drenched pussy, nestled against your cervix, hilt hidden within your stretched folds. You writhe against your restraints but it does nothing to alleviate your arousal, your desperate need for release. You see him lean down, and whimper in relief as his tongue laps against your clit. You buck your hips into his lips, chasing after your denied ecstasy. It’s barely enough.

But you manage to come. Legs trembling, you attempt to weakly heave your exhausted body up though your wrists are captured above your head. You miss the way Deadlock glares at your darkly.

“Did I say you could come?”

For a moment you stare, no words able to escape your mouth as you try to compose yourself.

“…No, but—“

“Then why did you disobey me?” he snarls sharply, pinching at the soft skin of your ass as you yelp.

You don’t get a chance to respond before cold metal fingers are digging into your sex and pulling out the toy in one swift pull, making your cry out in surprise more than pain. The feeling of emptiness doesn’t last. It is quickly replaced by a thick spike, thrust inside you in one smooth motion that renders you breathless. It’s bigger, the girth making your walls strain to encompass the sheer heat and size of the intrusion.

You moan as he penetrates you repeatedly, pace harsh and relentless as the obscene sound of his hips slamming into yours fills the room. His cock is ridged along the sides, dragging out pleasured wails with every brutal plunge into your yielding velvet. Had you not been so thoroughly prepared, this would surely have been an exercise in endurance. Nonetheless, you were still sore from his previous ministrations, making you come repeatedly on his shaft as he grinned at the sight of your submissiveness.

It was getting too much, the way he kept pumping himself into your tight entrance again and again… You clenched around his length, feebly biting your lip as he continues his pounding heedlessly. You twisted against your bonds, jerking through the bonds and watching him through hooded, pleading eyes.

“Look at you~.”

He rubbed warm, teasing fingers against your raw clit, optics following the lips of your puffy sex as they swallowed his cock inside. You looked wonderful like this, mewling at his mercy as you were forced to take his every thrust further, deeper.

“You deserve a little punishment for your disobedience. You’re going to come for me until I’m satisfied.” He commanded warningly, voice almost a primal growl through his aroused haze.

You’re shaking beneath his shaft, twitching around him as he rides your quivering form. You’re tired, you can’t take it anymore. His hammering is ruthless and it feels like you’ve been going for hours, yet his stamina doesn’t seem to be waning. If anything, your desperate, spent expression and keening at his every penetration only encourages his unsated lust. 

Finally, you feel him quicken his pace, pushing inside and rubbing against your inner walls in a way that has you feebly thrashing despite your fatigue. Thick, hot transfluid spills inside you. Ropes of sticky, viscous come fill you up as heat floods your walls. You let out a cry, as Deadlock keeps all the unbearable warmth plugged up with his spike, servo tracing lazy circles on your cheeks.

Tears leak out the corner of your eyes as you continue quavering from the overstimulation, waiting for him to slide out of you. Instead, he smiles, all sharp edges and wickedly playful.

“Oh, you didn’t think we were done, did you? We’re just getting started.”


	7. Prowl (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Dub-Con, Size Difference, Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Oviposition, Insect Sex, Breeding, Rough Sex, Handjob?, Oral Sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I understand not leaving reviews for NSFW fics xD Sometimes, there's nothing to say xD Enjoy!

Prowl always associated you with nice things. With warmth and softness, with comfort and cute little chirps that warded off the loneliness in his spark. You smelled lovely too, filled his burrow with the sweet scent of something like nectar and…fertility.

He groaned into his silken nest, feeling heat pooling in his abdomen as he hazily rutted against the sheets. None of his previous mating seasons had even been half this bad. Then again, he hadn’t had a beautiful little carrier wandering about his house taunting him with their delectable smell either. As if right on cue, you gave an adorable high pitched note and came prancing around the corner. _Yes! Come closer…_ he wanted to purr, because you were perfect, of course you knew he needed you right now, of course you were here to help him…

He groaned.

You chirped again, strutting right up to his face so he could see the moist pink insides of your mouth with each word, feel the gentle warmth radiating from your smooth skin and just _imagine_ you sliding tight and hot around his spike—

_Slap!_

He blinked in confusion as you promptly smacked a cold wet towel onto his forehead. You also placed a bowl of hot water with bits of vegetable and stuff directly in front of his mouth. Before he could force his horny processor to parse through your bizarre antics, you were running those wonderfully dextrous hands through his plating, skimming across his sensitive seams as he gave a breathy sigh. If only you would work your fingers lower—

You abruptly stood up, making Prowl want to whine in frustration. He quickly reached out and scooped you back up against him, moving the bowl out of the way so he could tuck you nice and snug under him…

You were warbling again, concerned and something about “Jazz” and “leave” which made jealousy surge in his addled mind. He nipped you possessively, annoyed that you were mentioning his fellow Bugformer _right now_ when he needed to be taken care of. It wasn’t Jazz that would be filling you up full and round with eggs after all. No one was ever to take you away from him, you were to be his now and forever.

Prowl hummed reassuringly to soothe your attempts to squirm out from under him.

“Stay here, I need to know where you are at all times, its not safe outside.” He explained breathlessly even though you didn’t comprehend Cybertronian. 

It was a bad excuse but the best his hormone clouded processor could come up with. But surely, you’d understand his needs, someone as perfect as you… Positioning his hips, he sat up and let his ovipositor plop out onto your stomach as you stared. _Oh._ Slowly, you slid his member off and scooted backwards out from under him. He shuddered, even this brief contact further aroused him. The sensation of your warm, soft hands made him yearn to push into you…if he could work out how.

He whirred urgently, spike leaking and erect as you seemed to sit there and contemplate what to do with all the time in the world when there certainly wasn’t. He was in need _now_.

You had thought Prowl was ill, but apparently he was simply suffering from horniness. Classic. While you felt for him, you weren’t just about to have sex with some giant bug on an unknown planet. If he was anything like Earth spiders, you’d end up with a belly full of eggs that might like Aliens burst out from your chest later… But let it not be said you were not a graceful house guest, for you were willing to help him out of his predicament. 

Reaching forward, you stroked his strained, heated shaft gently, gripping the base firmly before leaning down to swirl your tongue over the tip. Immediately, you hear Prowl click, claws tangling in your hair as he pulls you further down. His cock wedges itself in your cheek, as you pull back much to his frustration.

“Easy, now.” You chided with a laugh as you continued pumping his length.

You weren’t really sure what you were doing, this was the first time you’d done this with a giant mechanical insect. But, if his needy chirps and grabby fore-legs were anything to go by, you were doing okay. Nonetheless, while the metal that made up his ovipositor was malleable, it was still hard and stiff making every thrust up into your hands hindered by friction and rapidly building heat.

He growls when you stop touching him and stand up with the intention of finding some lube, tired from all your perceived teasing as he pressed you back down onto all fours, knees together. You felt his warm frame clamber up onto your back, shoving you face-down with your ass up against his crotch, engorged shaft leaving a trail of sticky whiteness between your legs. The makeshift robe you’d managed to sew for yourself had been peeled up, exposing your underwear as Prowl rutted into the gap between your plush thighs desperately. You moaned, his repeated and hard thrusting rubbing against the thin material covering your clit and quickly making the cloth soaked with both of your own wetness and his pre-cum.

The scent of your growing arousal only spurred him on, his claws holding you firmly in place as he thigh-fucks you. Every thrust of his cock has you moving back and forth against the silk of the nest as he keeps you pressed hard into the ground. He snarls above you, chasing after release that won’t come as he snaps his hips flush against yours faster and faster, forcing a breathless groan from you. The stimulation is _almost_ , but not quite enough.

Previous prudence evaporated as you weakly reached back to tug down your underwear.

Seeing this, Prowl immediately grasps the thin and moist material, cutting it free and rubbing his dripping head against your moist lips and swollen clit. Then, he’s sinking inside your soft warmth as you cry out, your insides squeezing tight around him, clenching to pull him deeper, inviting him to hilt himself. His enormous shaft twitches from the absolutely delectable sensation, so foreign but so _good_. He watches enraptured as each segment of his cock disappears inside you, filling you up and stretching your walls to their limits around him. You’re mewling and whimpering as he penetrates up to your cervix, ridged phallus hitting just the right places that have you arching your back in pleasure as your walls flutter and massage his cock deliciously.

You’re given a moment to adjust before his raging hormones take over. He slides out only to slam his entire impossibly thick length back into you. Again and again he pounds your yielding pussy, as you lie prone beneath him helplessly crying out. You’re beautiful like this, meekly being claimed by him like the perfect little carrier you are, your body hungrily screaming to be mated. He watches you swallow his ovipositor up repeatedly, his powerful, unrelenting thrusts never slowing for even a moment as the wet slopping sounds of sex fill the burrow. 

He reaches down to brush against your swollen clit, pushing your overstimulated sex over the edge. You cum around him with a sharp gasp, walls tightening around him and lubing his ovipositor. He purrs at the lovely sensation, fucking you through your orgasm even harder as he chases his own release.

You moan, feeling boneless and exhausted yet starting to become aroused again from his continuous penetration deep into your core. His hard cock is almost too hot inside you when he finally cums, thrusting as deep as he can before something round and large is pressing against your entrance. An egg. For a second, you try to pull away but find you’re held fast, his entire weight bearing down on you. With a groan, you submit and keep your hips raised and flush against his swelling ovipositor.

Your stretched walls are forced wider as the first spherical pod travels into you, slipping comfortably into your womb as you pant openly. It is quickly followed by another egg, then another until his entire clutch is nested comfortably in your warmth.


	8. TFP Soundwave (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Actual Plot, Con, Yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof-reading is for plebs xD Joking, I'm just too lazy and tired in general to do more than slap out McDonalds stories that sometimes surface in my brain xD

You could hear voices ahead, and you hurried into the clearing desperately. There was a large, pristine house there, and you nearly cried with relief. Tumbling through the door, you call out to announce your presence and ask for help.

But no one comes out.

Instead the TV-like babbling continues further in the building as you weave your way inside uncertainly now. You’re thirsty, starving and exhausted from your prolonged trek through the jungle. You’re familiar with the trail you took but somehow managed to get lost, turning a fun, 3 day camping trip into a week-long ordeal. Surely this place had some supplies? It certainly smells like they did, the aroma of something tasty is wafting through the high and wide halls as you follow your growling stomach to a large dining room.

As expected, there’s food aplenty. 

But suddenly you’re not so hungry anymore. A long table laden with delicacies meets your eyes, extravagant cakes adorned with golden leaf, caviar, truffles and spied saffron rice all sit on ornate plates. An abandoned meal, a testament to some tragedy. It doesn’t make sense, and for a second your mind conjures up images of the witch’s house in Hansel and Gretel. You back away, intent on leaving this eerie stock-photo room but suddenly there’s someone in the doorway. Your breath quickens, as you stare at a stranger in a long purple coat, face hidden with a mask.

Oh no.

This was going to be some awful cold case murder story, you were sure of it. You scoot around so the enormous banquet table is between you two. Suddenly, he points to himself

“Soundwave.” He says, in a voice that is familiar, like that of someone you know. 

Like a recording. Simultaneously, you are both comforted and further terrified. You realise that he must be introducing himself.

“I’m (Name). I’m sorry I trespassed in here but I really need to borrow a phone….please.” you finally reply hesitantly.

Silently, he pulls out a cell phone, walking around to pass it to you even as you quickly skitter away around the feast. He pauses, instead placing it down then leaving back to his post by the door so you can retrieve the item.

“Thank you.”

But there’s no signal, you half expected this but curse anyway, feeling what semblance of hope you had deflate again. All the while this man stares at you, hidden features unsettling but somehow ravenous. You don’t look up, for fear of what you’ll see. The screen flashes so that you’re startled, as if there were someone else using it right now as well.

A Notes icon is outlined as you click it instinctively.

It’s a diary, Soundwave’s you assume. A scan of the dates makes you realise that he’s been here for years. While the more recent entries are dry, listing only the various chores he accomplished that day some of the earlier ones speak of being “unable to leave” and “never finding the entrance again”.

“What?! You’re...you’re trapped here?” you question immediately, panic rising in your chest.

He nods as you feel the colour drain from your face. Feeling a burst of courage, you brush past him and march straight for the front door with him trailing behind.

But its not there, only a stretch of wall greets you.

~*~

You’re crying, lying defeated in one of the rooms Soundwave showed you to after having spent the day trying to break windows and find exits. The only other soul you’ve seen in the past week is sitting nearby, handing you tissues and occasionally patting your shoulder.

“How long have you been here? We need to leave, how do we leave?” you pleaded with him as he only stared back expressionlessly.

His silence said it all, a long time.

Gently, he wipes more of your tears away as you hiccup yourself back into come level of composure. You take a few steadying breaths, stumbling into the nearby bathroom to wash your face. It was okay, you would work something out. There was food and amenities, you weren’t alone either. You could do this, then you’d write your own version of Robinson Cursoe and leave this nightmare behind you.

Soundwave is still lurking at the doorway, presence both intimidating and reassuring as he guides you back to the bed.

~*~

They’re beautiful, bright-eyed and adorable just like a symbiote. They’re perfect. Soundwave strokes their cheek, leaning in close and watching their lashes flutter. They were so distressed earlier, frantic and afraid but they had settled now. He was sure that in time, they would grow to call his realm home. Gently, he cuddles them close, cradling them against him.

Soft, warm, sweet, _his_.

No one had asked him, after Laserbeak had been killed, whether he was okay. Whether losing his last mini-con had broken his spark. He stroked his human, marvelling at their smooth skin and the cute little tutting noises they made as he disrupted their rest. Already, he could feel all his previous pain morph into a misguided, intense love for this creature. It was fate that had guided them into his abode, made them wander here to soothe his heart. 

Already they had roused him from his depressed torpor, shed some light into the darkness that had enshrouded him.

This time, he would make sure no harm came to them, that they would remain at his side forever, happy and adored.

~*~

Soundwave always seems to be able to find what you need, it will just magically appear somewhere in the house and he’ll retrieve it for you. Whether its cakes or luxurious robes, libraries of books or music players, he can locate them all. Some days, you two will explore the place and its fun, an adventure that makes you forget that you’re imprisoned. It never seems to end, this abode. Just stretches on and on like an ever-expanding miniature universe.

But he keeps you comfortable, teaches you foreign games you had never heard of and talks late into the night with you. About life, your emotions, hopes and dreams. Mostly you talk, but sometimes he’ll play little sound clips that give you a response. You feel for him, having been stuck here for years all alone. It was a wonder he hadn’t gone insane, or maybe that’s why he never speaks and has that mask.

“You know, this isn’t really how I imagine I would spend the rest of my life.” You told him as the two of you lounged on one of the many beds. “Does it make you sad to know that this is it? This is all we’ll have?”

He shakes his head.

_If I had you…_  
_I could leave the old days behind—_  
_\--I could start my life anew._

You laugh, appreciating his positive outlook. You suppose someone must be immeasurably better than no one to him. You like his little jokes like this, when he plays random songs in response to your questions.

Its hard not to fall for him, despite his quirks. He’s kind to you, attentive and funny in his own way. He cares, and when he’s literally the only fish in the pond, you willingly snuggle against him that night.

~*~

He can feel your breath against his audial, hear your every mewl as he pushes himself into you tenderly. You are so warm, tight and perfect around his cock as he clutches you closer. You whisper his name like a mantra as he makes love to you carefully, always being sure to keep his Fae appearance in check. He doesn’t want to scare you. Not now that you’ve given yourself to him, readily accepted him.

His fingers are intertwined with yours, hips keeping you pressed firmly against the soft covers as he thrusts in and out again and again. His spike is pulsating eagerly, his own lust kept barely restrained as he murmurs Cybertronian words of affection into your ear. Each plunge leaves you gasping, has him hilting inside you and bumping against your cervix. He’s so thick, fills you so entirely you could almost swear the shape of his shaft was inhuman. You stretch and quiver around him as he relentlessly pushes into you, pace slow and tantalising so that you whine.

“Faster.” You urge him desperately, voice cracked as he brushes his lips against yours, gaze voracious.

He holds your thighs apart, leaving your dripping sex exposed before suddenly quickening his pace. He buries himself inside your delicious heat, your fluttering walls exciting him further with each penetration. You cry out as he pounds you, as he envelopes his entire girth, his meaty cock inside your velvet repeatedly. Every thrust has something textured grinding against your clit, drawing out a pleasured moan. He shifts his angle, head pressing impossibly deeper as you twitch and clench around him, coming undone and milking his throbbing member. 

But he doesn’t pause for even a second, fragging you through your orgasm as something rough rubs and rubs against your clit. You groan and twist, the overstimulation starting to get to you. He feels like he’s gotten bigger, and his cock seems to have ridges or edges that scrape against your walls and leave your back arching and chest heaving.

Its hard to ponder these things when every thrust is hard enough to have his balls slap against your tender skin.

“Soundwave…!” you murmur exhaustedly, boneless and helpless beneath him.

He pistons his spike deeper in response, keeping himself plugged inside before hot, sticky cum is pouring into your womb. You groan, the heat coating you inside and leaving you plump and full to the point where his transfluid drips out, trailing down your legs.

Through half lidded eyes, you stroke his face, surprised at how rough and…strange he is. Then, he jerks out of your grasp and you sink into sleep.

~*~

Yes, send _her_ to retrieve their latest recluse. Wasn’t it enough that he still did surveillance for them? Why did Megatron need him on the _Nemesis_ now?

Airachnid stormed into his realm, ripping through the sealed entrance. While a part of her relished in seeing him mope about, defeated at the loss of his minicon she was more annoyed at having to run errands. What she didn’t expect though, was to come face to face with a piece of vermin.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped in surprise, one of her many spindled legs snatching you up by the collar of your shirt.

You yelped in fear, obviously horrified by her appearance as she smirked. So Soundwave had gotten a replacement goldfish, how quaint. How pathetic. She ought to gut you, see how he’d react to coming home to yet another Laserbeak. She wondered whether he’d finally break. 

“What are you?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Your precious Soundwave? This is just grand, while the Decepticons have all been diligently waging a war, he’s been playing house in his tiny corner.” She simpered sardonically as you merely continued struggling, clawing at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Let me go!”

“Okay~!”

She dropped you, making sure you’d land at an odd angle as your foot twists from the impact. She laughed as you cried out from the pain, inching closer to play a little more. It was rare that she got the opportunity to torture a human, let alone one that meant something to a Fae. Before she could proceed though, something slammed into her back, causing her to tumble forward over you and hit the ground face first. 

A foot is crushing her skull into the ground as he flails beneath his weight.

“Megatrons orders. You return to the _Nemesis_.” she grinds out bitterly after failing to pull herself free.

The pressure increases so that for a second, she is sure this traitor will kill her. But suddenly he lets up, darting out the door as she has just enough time to realise that you’ve scrambled out the opening she had made.

~*~

He’s _monstrous_. You shiver in your hiding spot, a bush as he bursts out of the house, movements jerky and worried. He’s one of them, he’s been tricking you this entire time and you need to get out of here. If only that spider lady hadn’t twisted your ankle you might have actually thanked her for finally opening the front door. But he’s approaching now, stride steady but swift as you try to run.

Claws close around your waist as you scream, struggling as he presses you against his chest, deep purring trying to quieten you.

“You lied to me! You were the one trapping me in there, weren’t you?! I trusted you! Why?!” 

He’s still embracing you, refusing to let go as gentle hands caress your body. You hate him, how foolishly you had believed his tricks, gave him your heart. But his grip is firm, you can’t get away as you tire yourself out, heaving in air helplessly against his armour as your energy drains. Until you’re lying limply in his arms.

Still, he won’t let go.


	9. Drift (Journey to the West AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Actual Plot, Dubcon, Memory Loss, Aphrodisiac, Breeding Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out of the trashcan* Guess who is still kicking! xD My update schedule is like...once a month lol xD Also, wanted to make an announcement on this fic that I've updated some sequels in my other fic for commissioned works [Dear Wanderlust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754482/chapters/36639186), so check that out if you're waiting for In Another Lifetime updates like for Deadlock Dystopia AU xD Yes, my entire account is a mess where if you don't follow at least several of my fics everything is just the confusion xD My current plan is maybe to have my 100 chapters event in Dec when I have some time btw guys :D
> 
> I have so many bits of fic lying around, like Whirl Bugformers sequel I found the other day but anyway xD
> 
> Also, curious as to how many people are in the Overwatch fandom?? Because I feel like moving or maybe branching out and slapping some of my AU's into other fandoms xD What do people think?

When you awoke, you were panicked to find that you didn’t recognise your surroundings at all. You were resting on a large, ornate bed and for a moment you feared you were back in Tarn’s lair. But then, Drift was rounding the corner with a tray and you felt yourself relax instinctively. He represented safety and comfort, so you hurriedly sat up with a cheerful smile.

He looked startled for a moment, before returning it ten-fold.

“(Name), how are you feeling?” he simpered, setting down the food and sitting at your legs.

“Fine, just a little disorientated. What’s going on, where are we?” you ask as you happily start gobbling up the meal, vaguely aware it tasted overly sweet.

“Ah…well we had a little incident on the way here and it seems you suffered memory loss. I’m sorry. We’re in my home now, at Mount Hua Guo.” He explained in a doting, gentle tone you had always found calming.

“Really? That would explain the confusion. But don’t blame yourself, I’m sure you did you best. Thank you for looking out for me again.” you replied brightly, patting his hand sympathetically, he was always so hard on himself.

“I…it was only natural.”

“So did we manage to deliver the scriptures back? Is the mission complete?” you pressed between mouthfuls, noticing that the scrolls were not in the room.

“Of course! The emperor bestowed you many honours, there was a great celebration. Your family was overjoyed to see you again. If not for the demon interference, we would have completed the next goal the deities granted us already.” He continued confidently as you mentally gave a sigh of relief, your purpose had been fulfilled.

“Oh, what is that?”

“They have requested for us to have a family together, that we may teach them the sacred ways and have our descendants spread enlightenment across the land. When you were out we were married of course.” He explained excitedly, eyes shining like miniature suns.

You stared, completely astonished by this revelation. Never had your learnings highlighted something like this, in fact carnal pleasures were to be avoided if anything. So to hear such a turn around, it made you predictably unsettled. But Drift would never lie to you, he had only ever protected and cared for you in all your years and years of friendship so surely he would not trick you over something so serious. 

“I…don’t know what to say. I don’t remember this at all.” You admit uncertainly, although a quick glance at your finger does reveal a ring.

“It happened, my darling we have slept together often before the accident. You enjoyed our coupling sessions, perhaps having one now will help prompt your memory?” he suggested hopefully, and you didn’t miss the way his hands crawled up to your thighs.

“Maybe later…I think I need a while to digest this information.” You reply with a laugh, because it doesn’t feel nice.

In fact, for a moment you feel a brief flash of alarm from the intimate contact.

“Okay, we’ll go as slow as you need.”

“Thanks.”

You placed the tray onto the bedside table and snuggled back under the covers, facing away so your back was to Drift. Even now, you turned away. It was the same action you took when you didn’t want to talk to him anymore, it was so familiar and so _hurtful_ that for a second, the demon’s eyes flared in anger and dread. But you didn’t see. Instead, all you felt was his soft lips against your cheek. It wasn’t unpleasant, so you allowed it. After all, you were supposedly wedded and you assumed that this was common.

Yet…you couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. You squirmed, feeling heat in your belly and warmth in your skin that made you want to rub your thighs together. You’re almost embarrassed by this sudden and unexplainable arousal you’re feeling in front of your friend, and quickly try to find a distraction.

“Would there be any way to regain my memories?” you proposed after a moment of silence just listening to Drift stalk silently around the room doing who knows what.

“Mhm, unlikely. The tea was from the Lady of Forgetfulness herself, it was lucky we only lost as little as we did.” He responded apologetically, instantly appearing by your side at the sound of your voice.

“Oh, I see. Maybe one of the other deities could help? I mean I wouldn’t want to trouble them but…” you offered half-heartedly.

For a second, he seemed annoyed that you would mention another divinity before his face smoothed over again into an empathetic veneer.

“Already asked, they said to take you through old routines.” He told you with a strained smile.

“Guess we should get started on that then.”

Drift grinned, leaning forward and clutching your face in his hands. Then, his lips were pressing heated and desperate against yours as you remained stiff and unmoving. It didn’t feel familiar. It felt…strange and upsetting. Like something you shouldn’t be doing with a friend, because despite what he said you still saw him that way. Yet it still makes you feel good, sends pleasure straight to your core. You quickly stifle a groan and frantically try to work out what is going on. He notices your lacklustre enthusiasm and pulls away with a pout.

“Nothing?”

You shake your head hastily.

“Maybe I could ask the goddess of mercy? She has helped us out of countless situations in the past.” You suggested to cover the silence, sitting up and looking around for a shrine.

Drift’s hand quickly clutch yours tightly, squeezing down perhaps a little harder than usual as he captures your attention again.

“Darling! I had already requested her assistance. Do you not think I would have gone to ends of the Earth to restore something as precious to you as memory?” he accused a tad sharply, clicking his tongue.

“Of course, of course. I was just thinking aloud.” You replied quickly, mistaking his irritation as offence instead of jealousy.

You scoot over as he nestled his way beneath your covers, cradling you snugly against his chest where you just stare at him in mild confusion. His lips on yours are gentle and adoring, you can tell he cares greatly for you from how he tempers his strength and grazes his sharp fangs carefully enough that they don’t draw blood.

He can’t wait any longer. How many nights has he imagined you like this? Trustingly lying beneath him, pretty eyes watching him yearningly. Your silk robe hung loosely on your body, taunting him with every shift of fabric…

“I love you, (Name).” he confesses desperately and you don’t know what to think.

You are so very fond of him. He’s your dearest companion and if ever there were a being in the heavens or on earth you would give your heart to, it would be him. But…like your red string of fate was tangled, he did not feel like the one. Still, you didn’t resist when you felt him roll heavily on top of you, still murmuring sweetly in your ear endless adorations and endearments.

For some reason, the weight of his body, snug and somehow familiar has slickness building between your legs. You feel hot and dazed as he removes your clothes, almost sleepy under his tender ministrations. His hands skim along your thighs before they dip between your lips as he hushes your quiet gasp.

“Why you’re so wet for me already~” he purred, clearly pleased as you stared into his too-bright eyes, averting your gaze.

His fingers worked your clit skilfully, swirling and rubbing in all the right places to have you moaning. You feel yourself melting under his touch and gentle scissoring as he slips another finger inside, ravenously devouring your vulnerable expression. You’re so warm, face flushed as he holds your thighs wide, leaving your pink slit exposed and _all_ his. Shyly, you try to close your legs but his clawed grip keeps them apart. In one fluid motion, he slides his thick cock past your puffy lips. You whimper at the sensation, his sheer width stretching you to almost discomfort, walls fluttering and clenching around his heat as he lets you adjust. He groans, slowly pulling out before thrusting forward into your velvet tightness again.

Every pump of his hips is deep, has his dripping spike push up against your cervix as you cry out, held down lovingly but firmly as you writhe against the pleasure building in your core. The way you squeeze and quiver around his member only seems to excite him further, as his pace picks up, his girth penetrating you again and again until your back is arching with every brush against sensitive nerves inside you.

You’ve reached your third orgasm by the time you feel him twitching, cock leaking before he buries himself to the hilt, grinding against your sore entrance as you whine. Heat floods your insides, viscous liquid coating your walls and lining your womb. You jerk at the suddenness but his grip on your ass keeps you pressed securely against him as he releases load after load into you.

Finally, he pulls out as your exhausted body collapses onto the bed, white trails leaking down your skin and onto the sheets as he curls around you.

“D-Drift…” you pant out as he nestles closer.

“Did you like that? Do you want to do that again?” he asks sweetly, but you don’t miss the hunger in his voice.

You’re startled to feel that he’s still aroused and hard, prodding at your pussy with his wet, throbbing shaft. He nibbles you affectionately, pushing you onto your front, lifting your hips for better access before sliding back in enthusiastically. You’re still slick from before, allowing him to thrust smoothly into you feverishly. You cry out, every snap of his hips drives his meaty cock deep, filling you entirely. You’re oversensitive from your previous session and can hardly take his sudden, renewed vigour. Your body struggles to swallow him in, sporadically clamping around the enormous intrusion. 

Still hammering into your soft folds, you lie weakly prone and captive to his lust as you distantly hear him murmur about how you’ll have a perfect family together.


	10. Overlord (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Dom/sub, Rough sex, Dub-Con, Size Difference, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation, Breeding Kink, Holoform Sex, Actual Plot, Petplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN SPECIAL :D  
> So to that anon who was thirsting for that Overlord content on Tumblr, here is an amalgamation of your asks xD Okay okay this is my actual Halloween episode before I disappear for a bit xD  
> Edit: :'( be nice to a sad Potato and review if you can please xD

You squint through the darkness, trying to work out if that is seriously the outline of a person on the other side of your room-house-cage thing. Who could it be? Were you finally losing it? They seemed too bulky to be a human, and vaguely you remembered that mechs could mass-displace. Maybe your captor stuck a mannequin in the hallway to scare you for Cybertronian Halloween? But unlike the first person to die in a horror movie, there was no way you were going to go check it out. Instead you chose the much better option of pretending you didn’t see anything. 

Whatever.

If they were real, and Overlord got you a friend then you would have to handle introductions in the morning because your bed was calling now. It did excite you slightly to think you wouldn’t be alone with that meat bag of a giant robot though, yet of course you wouldn’t wish this fate on another person. If they weren’t real, and you were starting to imagine things…well the loneliness would be kept at bay either way.

You snuggled under your covers and put it out of your mind, not hearing the approaching footsteps. Overlord nearly scoffed. He’d seen you look straight at him, then promptly turn over and go back to sleep. How naïve, it was a good thing that he was here to protect and care for you. If not, with the survival instincts that you had, he was sure you wouldn’t get far without him. Even now, right next to your bed you refused to face him. But at least you weren’t slinking away. Like this, he could see that you were squishy and soft, made for cuddling. Cute, delectable, _his_.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt someone slide under the covers with you, whipping your head around faster than if you had spotted a giant spider on your pillow.

“What th-!”

Even like this he was recognisable, smarmy smirk adorning plush lips and heavy crimson gaze. The blanket did little to hide his imposing stature but you could still feel the strength behind his grip. You gawk for a moment, unsure as to how your resident robot had suddenly turned into a human. An uncomfortably attractive human at that, with a well-muscled physique and feline eyes. 

He rolls lazily next to you, nestling your body close and hushing your noises of confusion. You hate to admit it, but here in his embrace you feel…safe, warm and loved. But you know its just a ruse, you’re just a throwaway fad after all. After months of only having living steel or cold sheets to touch, anyone or anything soft would be welcome. If it happens to be that his phase lasted longer than your lifetime, well it was never true affection he held anyway.

“What wrong?“ he simpers, and you’re at least thankful he isn’t still mad after you pulled your bid for freedom.

“I…how are you here-?”

He smiles, dwarfing you when he leans down for a kiss.

“Do you like it? My holoform? I thought we might get to know each other better this way. Even now though, you’re still adorably tiny~“ he purrs and the voice, the mannerisms are all the same. 

You shrink away as much as he’ll allow upon hearing his implication, although he doesn’t like that at all if his frown is anything to go by.

“Now, now (Name). The least you could do is offer me some affection after all the trouble I’ve gone through for you.“ he scolded silkily, the edge to his words cutting despite the supposed gentleness of his tone.

He curls around you again, and this time you remain quiet as he kisses a trail down your neck. His skin is so warm against yours, heated lips engulfing you as he presses too close. His embrace is smothering, suffocating. You squirm in discomfort, whimpering into his kiss as you feel him simper in amusement. He must find it funny that you’re still helpless against him even now.

“Why you’re just utterly adorable~” he coos, chest rumbling as he grips your wrist, making your hands wander along his body.

He loved the softness of your touch, how you moulded to him, yielded to him. From your quiet mewls to your littleness, he knew he needed to have absolutely _all_ of you. You were so different after all, so foreign from another Cybertronian in wonderful ways. It excited him to know that he could anything he wanted, that he could render you powerless. But despite that, he was choosing to be gentle…for now.

He watches your nervous expression as you feel every dip and curve on his sculpted torso, the firmness of his muscle as he guides you lower…You jerk back, fingers clenching shut when he tries to drag them towards his inner thigh.

“W-why aren’t you wearing anything?” you sputter out when you realise you hadn’t skimmed so much as the band of his underwear.

His smile was wolfish, voracious.

“I think you know the answer to that.” he crooned teasingly, and you did.

Overlord was pressed against you after all, hard and hot. If the size of it was proportional to the rest of him, you had doubts it would even fit. He must have noticed your panicked expression because your head was being tilted up so that you had to make eye contact.

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll make sure you feel good~” he promises, peeling your clothing away like paper so that you’re laid bare and exposed, defenceless beneath him.

He hums appreciatively, admiring how you look with your legs splayed apart needily, spread vulnerably for him to enjoy. You shyly turn away but he grabs your thighs, pulling your legs apart and lapping hungrily. You squirm and writhe, as his tongue delves in and swirls over your sensitive clit, teeth grazing skin so that you try to lie still against his constant sucking. You mewl for more, twitching against his eager ministrations as he grins, noticing how wet you were becoming. He presses in relentlessly, knowing you need his all attention so you won’t leave him again.

“You like that don’t you, kitten? By the time I’m done, you’re going to be too sore to walk for days~” he purrs as you groan, twitching and hopelessly aroused.

He loves you like this, submissive as you make adorable little sounds, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes as he relishes the taste of you…

He sits up, letting his engorged cock stand erect so you can see it, veined and large and leaking cum. The way your breath hitches makes him smirk, as he slowly rubs his length and head against your moist entrance.

Then, he breaches you, splitting you open as you struggle to fit him, as he pushes deeper regardless. Your walls spasm and flutter around him wonderfully as he forces his way in.

You cry out, so tight and warm around him, squeezing him deliciously as he continues sinking into your velvet, only half inside. He doesn’t pause though, just continues driving his thick girth into you. Pinned, you’re powerless to do anything other than lay there and take him, feeling the heat of his member penetrating you continuously. Your loud wail has died into quiet whimpering, and he _loves_ it. The sight of you impaled on his throbbing cock, eyes shut as you clench around him and try to swallow him further. 

He pulls out slowly, dripping head barely inside you before suddenly slamming forward. Your sharp inhalation of surprise quickly turns into a long pitched whine as he draws out only to thrust back in hard enough that you’re sure you’ll be bruised in the morning. He pounds his spike into you repeatedly, ruthlessly ravishing you with ease as you’re held down and fucked, body jerking in time with his cadence. Its too much, he pistons his hips into you again and again until you’re moaning and tipping over the edge.

He doesn’t stop though, just keeps plunging his cock into your overstimulated pussy as you arch your back weakly against him, trembling and keening. Your nails dig into his back as you cling to him for purchase, desperate for a moment of respite he doesn’t offer. Instead, he merely watches you with something like tenderness, delighted that you’re holding onto him, reciprocating and letting him dominate you. 

“You’re such a good kitty…” he croons playfully, as if oblivious to how absolutely spent you are, shuddering and gazing hazily at his pleased face. “And you’re all _mine_. Tell me you belong to me.” He demands heavily, voice lowering dangerously.

His rhythm quickens sharply when you hesitate, unable to form words with how stretched he makes you feel, how every pump of his length fills you to the brim and hits clusters of nerves that have you shaking in pleasure and pleading nonsensically. You give a quiet sob instead, as he plunges himself inside deeper, faster in response to the helpless little noises you make. You can’t help but orgasm again, waves of pure pleasure radiating through your body as you tighten around him, milking his shaft as viscous liquid starts pouring into you, warm and sticky.

He keeps all the scorching fluid plugged up inside you, cum painting a trail down your thighs where it leaks out from around his colossal girth. You’re vaguely aware that you’re still grasping him, but are too tired and worn to think about anything. Especially when he abruptly starts plowing you again, pulling out then burying himself to the hilt as the squelching of your combined slick rings loudly in your ears. Your lips part in a silent scream as he continues roughly riding your abused and swollen cunt harshly.

“Please, please!” you beg raggedly and you’re not sure what you want, legs hooked around his waist as they are.

“Tell me what I want to hear.” He commands, tone lilting in amusement at your state, dazed, gasping and utterly overwhelmed.

You rasped out something unintelligible, barely able to remember how to breathe let alone what he wants you to do. He leers lazily, smugly as he continues ravaging you with unadulterated passion and lust, meaty phallus sliding almost painfully deep and spreading your inner walls wider around his base. It’s more than you can take, and you find yourself cumming again and again until you lose count, as he shows no signs of pausing.

You’re sore, quivering, and quaking and completely limp beneath his merciless assault, skin flushed as your eyes roll back. He forces another violent orgasm from your exhausted body as you see stars, sputtering meekly before finally collapsing and passing out. You don’t feel him fill you again, lining your womb.

Overlord tuts as he caresses you gently, relishing how your arms are still draped over him, like you loved him. You’re perfect like this, nestled against him snugly…he wishes you hadn’t succumbed to unconsciousness so soon though, he wasn’t done. But it wasn’t fun to fuck you when you weren’t awake, so he opted to instead kiss your soft lips.

Your intoxicated expression, your silky touch, your sound, your taste…he was drunk on it all. Why else would he have made the session last so long? Had you for round after round? His fingers trace a line across your cheek, as he tucks you closer. It was…nice holding you this way. Without you struggling or complaining, he felt _needed_. Putting a hand protectively over your distended stomach, he secured you in his grasp before falling asleep.

\--*--

“What exactly, are we going to report to Megatron?” Sixshot asked pointedly, the accusation evident in his voice.

“We were unable to successfully complete the mission because Overlord got mad when I accidentally tried to sell his hamster—“ Black Shadow began to explain to his fellow Phase Sixer’s.

“Human.” Heretech corrected in a bored tone.

“Human, on eBay. For the record, I would have bought him another one if I had known he would flip out like that.” he added defiantly, plating ruffled.

“So really this could all have been avoided if you had just left them alone.” Sixshot clarified with exasperation and barely restrained annoyance, if not a little panic.

“Well, I couldn’t have known—“

“In conclusion, yes. Nice one, Shadow.” interrupted Heretech, sighing.

“Ok enough guys, damage control! If Overlord was willing to bail on a mission because of one human, he probably wasn’t all that loyal to the Cons’ was he? So we're going to say that he vanished and we couldn't find him, we suspect he deserted, that's all." Sixshot snapped quickly, gears grinding. 

"Damn, imagine betraying Megatron for a hamster." Black Shadow muttered before a strange look crossed his face. "You don't think he was, you know..."

He made a lewd gesture with his fingers.

"He was what, Black Shadow? Why don't you enlighten us?" Heretech goaded sarcastically, staring at his friend with false ignorance. "What do you think he was doing?"

"I don't want to hear your-!"

"Banging them? Like why else would he care that much, he didn't even care when we murdered an entire battallion of Neutrals."

"You're disgusting." spat Sixshot, but if the awkward silence that followed afterwards was any indication, they were all at least considering the possibility no matter how unpleasant the imagery.


	11. Dropkick (Beeverse AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Xeno, Vaginal Sex, Actual Plot,  Angst, Con, Fantasy, Size Difference?, Mentioned Past Assault, Tsundere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ORDERED THIS MCDONALDS MEAL, BPLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE NSFW IS GOING TO BE NOT SO FREQUENTLY WRITTEN IN HONOUR OF NO NSFW 2019 (well, more like reduced NSFW 2019 but not quite the same ring) xD Hope y'all enjoy, this is quite plot-heavy and the banging is only a short piece so...yeah xD I...like actually proofread really quickly for once so hooray! xD Tbh, I was like huh, Reader recovers real quick from her assault experience to want to bang Dropkick xD So thus, the explanation at the end :3c

The dim streetlights illuminate the asphalt, mundane and dull like everything else on this planet. Yet for that one particular lamppost, the one near your place, he seems to remember every detail.

“Thanks for coming for me, Dropkick. You always seem to know just when I need you there with me…” you tell him quietly as he pulls up to your driveway, parking. “So thank you, because…I, I’m just so grateful that came into my life when you did! I was…having a hard time and…”

You’re just shaken, he reasons. You wouldn’t say such maudlin things, stare at him with those wide watery eyes if you hadn’t just had such a traumatic (by human standards) experience. His engine thrummed into silence as it switched off, bathing you in the cool shadows of his interior as he stared at your house. Nonetheless, he didn’t feel the urge to mock or prod at you now. Not when you’ve laid your heart bare, vulnerable to him.

He’s silent.

“I’m sorry, you must think me weak or a burden...I’ve not done much for you and you’re always giving me big tips and driving me places—“

“No.”

His response is automatic, instantaneous. He doesn’t want to hear you berate yourself, wallow in self-doubt or insecurity. No, not when _he’s_ the catalyst for all this negativity. All he wants is for you to smile at him, for you to be…happy, for whatever time remains.

“No?”

There’s a quaver in your voice, and he sighs.

“Everything I do is out of my own volition. So do not consider my actions favours.” He explained flatly, and you can’t identify what emotion is in his tone without an expression to read. “There is no need to thank me for spending time with you.”

“…Okay.” You mutter in a small voice, not sure if he’s irritated or…upset.

Either way, you take it as your cue to leave and pop open his door, walking slowly up the steps. Behind, you can hear him transforming out. But you don’t turn around.

“Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to stay?”

You face him again, finding him crouched as close as he can get to your level, appreciating his kindness. You did want him to be with you, had almost wanted to ask if you could sleep in his cabin but after everything he had done, you didn’t want to impose further. Besides, he clearly wandered off to do things most nights if his absence during the time you generally slept was any clue.

“Thanks for the offer, but I couldn’t have you lurk in the garage all night.” You excuse with a weak laugh, imagining that he would be bored out of his mind. “I’ll be fine after a bit of rest.”

“I meant to come inside the house, if you would find that agreeable.” He presses gently, and you marvel that the malevolent crimson of his eyes could be so compassionate.

“You can do that?”

He nods, shifting and compressing down before your eyes, steel plates sliding and folding until he stands nearly human sized. Definitely taller than you, but small enough to fit through doorways if he bent over. You gape, startled and impressed as he plucked your keys from your frozen hands and strolled on inside.

\--*--

It’s a quaint place, filled with knick-knacks and not austere or Spartan like the barracks he’s used to. But the busyness is charming in a way, makes the home feel personal and lived it. Makes it feel like you, familiar and comforting.

“It’s exciting to have you here! If I had known you could “mass displace”, I’d have invited you ages ago.” You gabbed away as he poked at various things, trailing after you into a room.

He suspects that your chattering masks a certain nervousness that the night’s events have instilled in you, that maybe you were afraid if you stopped talking, you would fall into quietness for a long time with only your own fears wrecking chaos in your thoughts.

“This is your…berth?” he guesses, squishing down on the corner of a rectangular loaf as you give an affirmative hum.

“Jump on, its comfy!” you prompt as you nudge him from behind before bouncing on top of the blankets yourself.

Hesitantly, he follows. 

The mattress compresses beneath his weight, so for a second he thinks the whole thing might just collapse. But it holds, the box spring coming through in the end. He glances at you, leaning against the wall plastered with various posters. Your eyes shut momentarily, and in that fleeting second he has the most absurd urge to reach out and put his hand on yours. Primus, it must be the atmosphere of this place, too small, too full of trifling things that make him risk mawkishness.

“I’m gonna go wash up, call it an early night.” You say when he finally allows himself to turn back. “Make yourself at home.”

He nods, sinking down into your sheets as you disappear around the corner. It smells like you, utterly organic but not unpleasant. In fact, quite the opposite and he shakes his head to clear it. Everything here is soft, fragile and weak. All the same, he takes the opportunity to loll about on your blankets and pillows, burying himself in your scent.

It’s nice, you’re nice and he doesn’t know how to deal with it at all.

His optics power off, remove him from confusion and longing for a while. As foolish as it was, he felt secure here under your covers, enveloped in your presence and away from stray gunfire. Time, it moves so strangely on Earth. Quick yet slow, your kind as fickle as the wind, coming and going like a summer breeze. He remembers when Cybertron had seasons, open plains not marred by infernos and carcasses. Lost in ancient memories, he startles when he feels you sliding in next to him, a playful look in your eyes, bright as the Iacon spires before they crumbled.

Coughing, he makes to get up but finds your hand on his forearm.

“I wouldn’t mind the company tonight.” You tell him abruptly, tone almost a question as a flicker of indecision passing across your features.

He settles again.

He doesn’t mind, in fact he’s rather flattered that you’re so open to him, feel close enough to share a berth. He shouldn’t, given that you’re nothing more than a temporary organic who feels lovely and soft against his plating… Perhaps the notion is not so intimate in your culture, he reasons as the lights are shut off, plunging the room into darkness save for the green ebb and flow of his energon. 

Dropkick lies there, staring at the ceiling awkwardly and taking note of your back to him. He watches as you sneak your fingers into his, bringing his arm over your waist so that he’s cosseting his little spoon.

“Is this okay?” you ask, turning your head and he can feel your breath against his neck.

Your blush tints your cheeks an adorable pink, even as he thanks the Allspark that your species have no night vision to tell how his face is heated. But you’re squishy and comfortable, sweet thing that you are, so why pull away? It costs him nothing to help give you a sense of safety, ~~and he _really_ likes how you feel against him…~~

“It’s fine.”

You cuddle up contently upon his words, happily nestling against him even as he struggles to keep his cooling fans quiet. No, worse than that is the way your cosying rubs against his interface panel with every wriggle, sending jolts along his circuits whenever he finds a cleft in your warm, snuggly form. He takes a deep breath, this is okay, he can make it through the night without thirsting after some mud monkey because how depraved does he have to be to chase tail _right now?_ Firstly, you’re clearly in a vulnerable state and secondly, you’re a human. He’s had his fair share of internal arguments over inconvenient crushes in the past but this definitely takes the cake. His processor practically steamed as his thoughts waged war in his mind.

_Primus, if you fall for this human, I swear—_

“Dropkick?”

His systems go silent, the small space of air between you two still as he gazes into your pretty, pretty eyes.

“I…I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to do it.” You hesitated, as if steeling yourself to take a leap of faith. “I like you a lot. I don’t want things to be weird, but I really, really like you…and even if you don’t, I just wanted to have said it at least once. I just…wanted you to know.”

He likes you too. Sometimes, he likes you too much and wants to run away from this place, reveal all his Decepticon plans and have you trust him anyway. That’s how it always goes in his imagination at least, you clasping his servo with sigh, but confessing how nothing would ever change your love for him. Then, the two of you would get on his ship and flee to the outer reaches, have lazy mornings in bed together everyday—

Not that it would last, this fleeting freedom. You’d perish, less than a vorn into this wishful reverie and he’d be alone again, a deserter with a bleeding spark and no where to turn. So it would be foolish to entertain any of your, ~~his~~ fancies now because what was the point in happiness if it only existed in a fantasy? Was joy that lived only in a dream real? He should let you down. It might hurt now but in the long run, it was for the best. He was already far too attached, already scheduled for heartbreak yet…

He can’t help himself, can’t be anything but honest with you.

“…What a coincidence that I feel the same.” He murmured lowly and a slow smile breaks over your face.

So when you lean in, he returns your kiss enthusiastically.

\--*--

You’re nothing like the last partner he had, not domineering or pretentious, not determined to chide him for any observed sentimentality. There are no airs about you, he’s not afraid that he might embarrass himself with some sappy thought made vocal, not hesitant about speaking every word he feels in his spark despite your species difference.

No, you’re nothing like Shatter.

You giggle as he presses down around you, careful not to rest too much weight where it might hurt and your faith hums warm in his chest. You’re gazing at him uncertainly, not quite sure where to start either but eager to learn, to explore and share this experience with him. Your fingers skim across his sensitive seams lightly, causing his verdant biolights to flare with excitement as your lips squish plush and soft against his faceplate.

“Are you comfortable?” you ask and his engine purrs eagerly in reply.

“Yes, my little one. You?”

An affirmative and bubbly “uh huh!” reaches his audials as his interface panel clicks open. Your eyes widen as you take in the sight of his girth, already dripping and erect from all your previous, unintentional teasing. He brushes his head against your opening, feeling it pucker as he rubs back and forth to spread his transfluid over you, your sigh of pleasure urging him onwards. You’re gripping his hips as he presses his spike against your clit, starting to vibrate his shaft as you give a sharp inhale, still half laughing.

“What is it?”

You have the most amused look on your face, touching his faceplate tenderly.

“I just can’t believe that we’re actually doing this, able to do this at all.” You whisper, that same awe as always in your tone as his optics dim gently. 

He is in disbelief as well, how lucky to travel all these millennia to find an alien species so compatible, so different yet fundamentally the same. Then, that the odds should favour him finding one that cares about him so…he’s practically waiting for the ruse to be let up, for the trap to be sprung because when has karma ever dealt him so honeyed a hand?

He can feel you becoming slick and pliant against his thickness, knows you’re ready from how you rut into him, his tip dipping inside with each rise of your hips.

Slowly, he pushes in, watching as your walls swallow him inside your deliciously tight heat, squeezing around him _just_ right that it has him wanting, needing more. He buries himself to the hilt, loving the way you flutter and spasm around his cock as your half lidded expression gazes back at him, vulnerable and blissful. Your legs hook around his waist as he begins to grind, each thrust pitching deep towards your core, penetrating you with steady, pumps that have your back arching as gasps escape your throat.

He smirks, trailing burning fingers between your legs to draw circles around your nub, hungrily devouring how you come undone beneath him. The slow rolling of his hips against yours stills for a moment.

“You look gorgeous like this~” he praises as you mewl breathlessly, scrabbling for purchase along his back.

“Mhm, don’t stop please…!”

He tuts, opting to caress you mischievously instead as you flush yourself against him with a needy complaint. But he never could deny you for long, not with the adorable way you’re biting your lip and panting, pinned under his steel as you are.

His hips buck into you, faster as you groan, feeling him inside you, filling and fucking you entirely. His fingers dig into your waist as he pulls you onto his thick shaft harder, stretching you out as he pounds your pussy, straining to take him all in. His pace quickens as you whine, as he rides you firmly until you’re clenching around him, making a noise that sounds something like his name.

It’s exquisite, like nothing else’s he’s tasted in all his eons and it pushes him over the edge, has him spilling into you and milking his spike. He drinks in your expression, mouth hanging in an open “o” as the viscous heat coats you inside, plugged up by his cock as it twitches within your velvet.

Collapsing next to you, he basks in the afterglow as you swiftly flop onto his chest. His servo finds its way to the back of your head as he strokes your hair, down to your arm until his clasp settles on your waist adoringly. He can’t imagine that resting against metal is very comfortable for you but he’s grateful that you are so affectionate, loves the way you nuzzle up to his plating. He watches fondly as you sprawl your boneless limps over him in an embrace, eyes shut, feeling your exhales against his cables…

You look so peaceful, so satisfied and pleased. 

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last he asked himself whether it was so wrong to love an organic. Did they not house sparks within their chests like Cybertronians? Dream and hope, feel and wish the same as his kind? So why was it such sin to love them? Soft, gentle and beautiful creatures as they were…

“…I think I love you, (Name).” He admits, nervous and airless as if he had lungs like yours.

But he needn’t have worried, not when you smile warmly and bump your forehead against his.

“Me too.”

He kisses you again, feeling you mould against his steel. His spark is singing, ringing in his audials—

“Would you still love me…even if I had red on my ledger?” he whispers and you peer up at him innocently, naively.

“Of course. I can’t choose who I love~” you tell him compassionately as he runs his fingers through your hair. “As long as you’re trying to be better, have learned to be different, I’ll support you. We can’t change our past, so if you’re trying, I’ll be there.”

He swallows, can hardly take how easily you laud him with your conviction. But he needs this, he needs you and he’s willing to change, if only you’d be with him.

“Thank you…”

He curls around you snugly, arms cosseting your head to the crook of his neck so he can revel in your closeness, no space between your intertwined bodies. You’re sleepily hanging on, content and so warm, so soft and perfectly fitted into his hold, like you’ve always meant to be there. He powers off his optics, cradling you, feeling you, loving you. He wished the night would never end, that maybe you two could embrace each other forever in this simple bliss, away from the war, your lifespan, his duties. Away from it all.

But there’s no escaping reality. When his optics open again after this brief digression, he finds himself alone, servo strangling his spike and transfluid cooling across his frame.


End file.
